Piotin Aeducan
} |name = Piotin Aeducan |image = Piotin Aeducan.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |caste = Noble (royalty) |family = Endrin (uncle) Trian (cousin) Dwarf Noble (cousin) Bhelen (cousin) |class = Warrior |specialization = Berserker |rank = Boss |location = Orzammar Proving |voice = John Rubinow |quests = A Lord's Trust: The First Task |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} Piotin Aeducan is a prominent dwarven warrior of House Aeducan in Orzammar, and first cousin to Bhelen, Trian, and the Dwarf Noble. Background Piotin is the son of King Endrin's sister and the second cousin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. A proud warrior belonging to the royal House Aeducan, he is known for his unmatchable prowess as a fighter, earning the epithet "the horns of my army" from Prince Trian. Piotin is a berserker and enjoys some renown within the Orzammar Proving, with a fan of his calling him "a force of nature". He is also known to be nearing the record of decapitations in one season within The Provings.Mentioned by Varick. According to Lord Darvianak Vollney he didn't always fight with the same team because if something happens to him, his team members are in deep trouble. Involvement Piotin is fought by the Warden in the last round of the Provings during A Lord's Trust: The First Task if they support Lord Harrowmont in the royal succession. The Warden may also partake in the Proving and find Piotin in the final round if they participate as an independent fighter. If Harrowmont takes the crown and the Warden fought in his name in the Proving, attempting to initiate a conversation with Piotin in the Proving Area will cause him and his party to attack you. After he is dispatched, his corpse will contain more than 3 . Strategy '']] You will be allowed to use your entire party in this fight, or you can use Baizyl Harrowmont and Gwiddon if you managed to convince them to re-enter the Proving. Piotin is a boss level character accompanied by his Right Hand (lieutenant level), and two Henchmen – one melee and one armed with a crossbow. Piotin wields a two-handed axe and is capable of using the potentially devastating Final Blow technique. Depending on your party and your level, a good strategy is leaving Piotin to be the last foe to deal with since his life and defense rating are huge, taking some time. Try killing the yellow-named first and then wipe the white-named ones. Remember to use Sleep and other negative status on him to gain some time while you kill his comrades, or else you'll have problems with his massive damage. A high level Force Field spell will take him out of the fight for a long enough time for your party to mostly finish his henchmen. Potions are a must-have for your tank if your level is low. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty